The present invention relates to a cannula lock for injection or infusion of medicament flow into a path of parenteral fluid. This allows the same cannula lock to be used simultaneously for flushing with saline solution and introduction of medicaments, each through separate self-healing injection ports in the cannula lock.
As is widely known, medicaments are frequently administered as a supplement through the employment of various devices used in conjunction with intravenous administration of fluids to patients. In particular, in order to minimize the amount of bolus injections given a patient, patients are often hooked up with an intravenous cathelon tube (see FIG. 5). In this way, various attachments can be made to the I.V. cathelon for administration of I.V. fluids such as glucose, saline, medicaments of various kinds, etc. Commonly, the devices use a pre-pierced, self-healing male adapter plug with a locking leur, which can be opened, attached to the catheter, and used for continuous I.V. administration (see FIG. 5). When used, such male adapter plugs are used for aseptic introduction of biological fluids in the following manner. The male adapter is opened and connected to the female adapter of the already-inserted cannula (see FIG. 5). It is thereafter tightened, usually by turning clockwise, swabbed with an antiseptic, and thereafter flushed with saline by piercing a resealable membrane with a needle. Thereafter, medication is administered again through the pre-pierced resealable membrane.
As can be seen from the above-described procedure, it involves two piercings of the membrane, one with an original flush of saline solution for cleansing, and a second for injection of medicament fluid into the fluid path or system. In practice, these male adapter plugs are usually changed after about 30 piercings, or three days of use, whichever comes first. In addition, convenience is sacrificed in the present system in that there cannot be co-administration or simultaneous administration of both saline and medicament.
From the above description it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a piercable, resealable (self-healing) male adapter plug with two or more accessible resealable gates or ports to allow a longer useful life, and to allow co-administration of saline and a medicament. It is a primary objective of the present invention to fulfill this need.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a male adapter plug which can have a useful life at least twice as long as those currently used in hospitals for intravenous administration of parenteral fluids.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.
A cannula lock useful for attachment to a cannula for administration of intravenous fluids to patients. The lock has dual access ports, each closed with a self-healing elastomeric material which can be needle pierced to introduce fluids into the lock. Having dual openings means one opening can be used for normal saline flushes, and another for injection of medicament fluid. In this way, the lock will last longer and can be more conveniently used at each administration.